In the grocery industry there has been a growing trend towards encouraging use of reusable bags over disposable plastic bags. However as more and more customers make the switch to using reusable bags, many grocery stores and supermarkets may experience difficulties in maintaining previous levels of efficiency and services at the checkout counter, in particular when using both types of bags with current bag racks.
When compared to conventional disposable plastic bags, reusable bags are generally more difficult to keep in place and have opened when placing purchased items inside. Further, given the wide variations in sizes, shapes, dimensions and materials, cashiers often need to readjust their bagging techniques for different reusable bags, while at the same time still accommodating use of disposable bags. Currently although many retailers have implemented various measures to address the problem, customers are often finding increased wait time and decreased satisfaction at the checkout counter.